


Laundry Day

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds Max and Carlos attempting to do their laundry.  Inspired by <a href="http://torobrosso.tumblr.com/post/138883502282/f1tothemax-f1tothemax-when-youre-on-the">this photo</a> posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Dan was sauntering down the high street, not paying much attention to where he was headed, when he heard two familiar voices coming from an open door.

"No. You put that in there."

"It doesn't make any sense to go in there."

"It does, just put it in there."

Dan turned, glancing through the window into the laundrette he was passing. The place was empty except for the two youngsters whom the voices belonged to - his fellow Red Bull Racing colleagues Carlos and Max. Both of them where in their underpants, a laundry bag bursting with clothes on a bench beside a washing machine which had an assortment of soap powders and softeners sitting on top.

"You know anyone looking in from the street can see you guys, right?" Dan asked, grinning as he stepped through the door into the shop.

Carlos and Max both jumped, spinning around and trying to cover their half naked bodies with their hands.

"Dan!" Max exclaimed, relaxing a little when he realised who it was that had interrupted their argument, "Tell Carlos that this is where the soap powder goes."

Max pointed to a hole in the washing machine drawer. There were only two compartments - one with a level meter on the side and the other slightly larger. 

"Don't you know how to put a wash on?" Dan grinned, placing his hand on his hip as his mother would have done when she was trying to make him feel guilty for neglecting his chores.

Carlos and Max both flushed, staring at their feet and shaking their heads.

"Our Mums normally do it," Carlos replied.

"Oh my God," Dan muttered to himself, stepping forward and picking up the soap powder box, "This goes in here."

Dan poured a large amount of soap powder into the biggest compartment in the washing machine drawer. It was more than he'd normally put in, but chances are Max and Carlos' gear hadn't been washed in a while so he was sure it wouldn't hurt.

"And this," he continued, picking up a bottle of softener, "Goes in here."

He poured softener into the other compartment, filling it almost to the top and making sure that both of the younger drivers had seen what he'd done before he slammed the drawer closed, twisted the mode dial to 'wash, rinse and spin' and press the 'start' button.

"There," he said, smiling widely as he clapped his hands together to get rid of the soap powder that was clinging to them.

Carlos and Max both looked from Dan, to the washing machine that was kicking into life, to the laundry bag that was still full of their clothes that needed washing.

"Presumably we were supposed to put the clothes in before starting it?" Max asked.

Dan opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound coming out as he tried to think of a reason he had set the machine machine running without the clothes inside. He could think of no answer, so sprang back towards the machine, hoping to catch the door before it locked closed.

He pulled at it a few times but to no avail and soon he saw the soapy water start to fill the inside of the empty machine, bubbles bursting into life and filling the empty space, causing strange gurgling noises to emit through the door seals.

Within a few minutes, soapy bubbles began to seep from the edges of the machine, followed by drips of water as the glass began to bulge from the froth inside. 

The three drivers stared, horror stricken, as the machine began to pop and splutter and more and more soap began to pour out of the door.

"Run!" Dan shouted, suddenly coming to his senses and legging it through the door without glancing back at the two younger drivers in their underwear.

Carlos and Max both gaped at one another, silently contemplating whether to get dressed first or just abandon everything and run before somebody noticed what had happened.

As one, they each grabbed a handle of the laundry bag and fled from the shop, hopping down the road and around the corner into an alleyway as their bare feet trod on stones and pebbles on the high street. They could only hope that nobody they knew had been around to see them fleeing in their underpants.

Once safely inside the alleyway and out of sight of the laundrette, they pulled some of the dirty washing out of the bag and dressed themselves, all too aware of the stale smell of their clothing.

"Maybe this weekend would be a good time to visit our parents," Max suggested casually as they walked out of the alleyway heading for home.


End file.
